


Serendipity

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I think?, I'll add as I go on - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More characters and relationships will show up, Mpreg, This is my first multi-chapter!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 3 is not an update but Author's Note. Please read it though. That would be appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was a knock at his door so he paused whatever he was doing and opened the door. To his surprise there were soldiers and troops everywhere. He quickly shut the door, locked it and panicked. He’s _panicking!_

“Calm down,” he told himself, “calm down, Yamaguchi. You’re _innocent_. You haven’t done anything wrong.” And he was right. He is innocent. Haven’t commited a crime, robbed a store, or stole anything. So why? Why were the entire troop of the kingdom at the foot of his door?

There was knocking on his door again. “Sir, please open up right now.”

What is he going to do? He didn’t do anything wrong. Why are they at his house? Did someone frame him? Who would do such a thing to him?

“We’re not going to harm you or anything. We just want to confirm something.”

Confirm that he killed someone? Yes, there's a possibility. Confirm that he stole something? Most likely. Confirm that he broke the law, robbed an old lady at the store and has a gun in possession? Check, check, and check. What did he do for the past fifteen years of his life to have them at his door?

“Can you please open the door sir? If not, we have to break it down and arrest you for not obeying the orders of the Prince.”

_Prince?! There’s also a prince here?! Seriously, Yamaguchi Tadashi, what did you do?!_

_Ah! I don’t know anymore_ he answered himself.

“T-the prince is out there?” he asked, barely above a whisper but the soldier seemed to have heard it.

“Yes, so, would you please open the door. None of us wants to harm you.”

Yamaguchi sighed before he shakily unlocked his door and peeked through it. “U-um? W-what exactly did I do?”

A pair of sharp golden eyes stared at him and he flinched away. Those weren’t just any eyes. They were the eyes of the crown prince and they seemed so familiar too.

“Yep, that’s the one.” Prince Kei ordered and all at once, Yamaguchi’s door was forced opened and he was snatched up by arms until he was flushed up against the Crown Prince on his horse. Yamaguchi groaned in horror.

What did he do to deserve such misery? 

Yamaguchi had been marched up all the way to the palace on the Prince’s horse, swept away into one room down the huge hall and stripped of his clothes and now he lays in nothing but the thin gown he was given to wear as someone walked in. 

He squeaked in horror. What are they going to do to him? _Torture_ him? _Kill_ him?

As he thought of all the horrible things they could do to him, he didn’t realise that he was crying. The person who walked laughed at him and startled him.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna do anything bad to you. I promise. I just need to check if you’re pregnant or not.”

What? _Pregnant?_ He’s a boy for goodness sake. How could they do this to him? Is this a joke? These people really are horrible.

The raven haired male gave him a warm smile. “I know what you’re thinking and as weird as it sounds, men can get pregnant too you know? Well, some of them.”

“W-why?” Yamaguchi questioned.

“Why what? Why am I doing this? Why are you here? Why can men get pregnant?”

“W-why am I here and not someone else? What is this for anyways?”

The man turned around and put on some gloves before answering. “Well, the prince said that he slept with you so… there’s a possibility that you might be pregnant.”

Oh. _Oh._ Wait… then that means… that the person who he slept with was not just some stranger or jerk but the _Crown Prince?_

Again, the man laughed at him. “Sorry, this is going to sound disturbing but, I’m gonna need you to lift your shirt so I can examine your stomach and check… places.”

“R-right.” and places but he didn’t dare say it out loud.

If Yamaguchi had to say, this might’ve been the most embarrassing day in his life. He found out that the jerk who slept with him was actually the crown prince, he panicked, he’s practically naked and his legs are spread open. How can this get any worse.

“Congratulations! You are indeed pregnant with the Crown Prince’s child!” 

_Oh, hell no. This is not happening._

“I can’t believe it’s happening!” 

_ This can’t be true.  _

“It’s true!” 

_This can’t be real._

“It’s real!"

_This has to be a dream._

“It’s not a dream!”

Yamaguchi glared at the man who instantly shrinked. “Sorry. I just wanted to yell those words out loud. I’ll just uh, inform the prince now or something.” The soldier who guarded their door quietly got up and left the room.

“Don’t mind him.” said the doctor.

“Um, do I get to leave now?”

The doctor sighed before taking off his gloves. “I’m not sure myself. I was only asked to be here by the Prince’s order.”

Yamaguchi groaned. This can also easily be the worst day of his life too. His train of thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the door. There stood a panting and sweating Prince. Yamaguchi squeaked and closed his legs.

“He… he’s really pregnant?” asked the prince and the doctor nodded. The Prince’s sight immediately landed on Yamaguchi who shrinked under the gaze.

“Kei…” came the soft and calming voice of the queen. She put her hand on her son’s shoulder and squeezed them before pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay. We understand. We won’t judge you or anything.”

The Prince shuddered in his mother’s arms before letting out broken sobs. The one who really wants to cry is Yamaguchi. No one should want to cry more than him. He’s the one who’s pregnant. He’s the one who’s poor. He’s the one without parents. He’s the one whose life just got miserable. How can anyone want to cry more than him?

Silently, Yamaguchi also began to sob and cry, his arms blocking his eyes and face. And as seconds passed with everyone’s eyes on him, he began to cry earnestly, not caring if he was in the presence of any royalty. The doctor’s wide eyes were on him, the Queen’s soft gaze was on him and the Prince’s red, teary eyes with snot running down his nose had his eyes on Yamaguchi.

The Queen tapped her son on the shoulder, silently telling him to let her go which he reluctantly did as he watched his mother in confusion. She walked over to the doctor and whispered something in his ear. He nodded before bowing to her and taking the Prince by the arm and leading him out the door.

She sat down on the chair silently observing a crying Yamaguchi. Suddenly she patted the boy’s head and softly hummed to him. This quieted Yamaguchi down but didn’t stop his tears or sniffles. He shyly peeked through his arms and looked at her calming expression.

“I’m sorry dear, that you have to go through this.” she said to him and he immediately covered his face again, not wanting to hear her words.

“W-what’s gonna happen to me?” he asked.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind. I’d very much like you to stay here, in the palace.”

And this is how Yamaguchi Tadashi, a commoner, married Tsukishima Kei, the Crown Prince. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geeze, there’s nothing to be afraid of he thought. There’s no reason for me to hurt you when you’re carrying my baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who decided to update, ME!!! The lazy bum! Anyways, I'd really like to thank all the people who's put up with me and my lazy updates. I promise to do a bit better than this. Thank you, you guys make my life. Again, I am very, very sorry. I'm ore of a reader than writer I noticed. And I hit many, many writer's block so I'm sorry. Just apologizing in advance if I don't have the next update by next month or something.

“Oi,” 

Tadashi froze in his spot when he heard the blond’s voice. He slowly turned his head to look at him and gave him a weak smile. Sweat trickled down his head as he was being stared down by Kei.

“Where do you think you’re going.” His words came out more of a statement than a question.

The smaller boy stammered as his eyes widen in realization. “U-um, a-a walk?” He turned his head away, the guilt easily rising to his throat.

“You know, tossing your shoes at guards in attempt to run away, with my child inside of you no less, isn’t going to get you very far.” There was that unamused trademark look on his face again, the one that made Tadashi as uncomfortable as possible.

“Ah, I-I’m sorry,” his hands instinctively rested on his abdomen as a frown made its way onto his face.

In all honesty, Kei had no idea that this was Tadashi’s attempt to run away from the palace. It was just a mere coincidence or stroke of luck that he just happened to pass by the window that Tadashi just happened to be exactly at, or hiding. He usually thought nothing of the boy’s weird habits or antics but it was unusual for Tadashi to not be wearing shoes so he only came down to one conclusion: he’s trying to run away. Along his way to this window he heard a commotion but easily dismissed it because since when was the palace ever peaceful or quiet since Tadashi got here? It’s nothing bad of course but with the addition of Tadashi’s strong will to get out of this place and his mom’s excitement for the new baby, nothing has been the same.

Taking all cautions, his mom made guards watch Tadashi all day except at night where the two would share the same bedroom.

Kei easily jumped out the window with his long legs and landed in front of Tadashi. The boy trembled in fear.

 _Geeze, there’s nothing to be afraid of_ he thought. _There’s no reason for me to hurt you when you’re carrying my baby._

“You should be careful or else you might harm the baby.”

The smaller boy’s eyes swelled with tears but willed them not to fall down. He didn’t want to look pathetic in front of the prince. He is the mother of his child after all and looking weak in his eyes is not what Tadashi really wants.

Kei sighed and raised a hand, reaching to pet the brunette’s head.

Kei was not an affectionate or emotional person but in the last two weeks that the brunette was here, he’s shown more emotion than he has ever in his entire life, quoted his mom. He doesn’t know the exact reason as to why he’s so touchy (wanting to pet Tadashi and cuddle with him, SOMETIMES) and feely (tries to start a conversation but just ends up making Tadashi uncomfortable and nervous, my goodness, the poor boy is sweating himself just sitting next to Kei already) whenever he’s next to the freckled idiot. And he’s noticed more than a few times that the latter actually appreciates it (loves it).

Tadashi quietly eases into his touch and closes his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips and somehow send tingles down Kei’s spine.

“You shouldn’t be out here. You should be inside and taking care of your body.” _And the baby too_ he wants to say but holds it in by the tip of his tongue.

The frown comes back on his face and he scrunches his nose this time and it might’ve been _really_ cute and adorable but Kei wasn’t going to comment on that. They’ve only known each other for two weeks and two days and he’s already so accustomed to the boy as if he’s been there this whole time and maybe Kei was just being ignorant of him.

The first couple of days were still awkward so being the person he is, he avoided the freckled boy at all costs even to the point of sleeping outside of his own bedroom, their shared bed. When he thinks back on it, he can only berate himself for being such a coward and jerk to Tadashi. But now it’s different.

“I don’t want to… it’s boring and it’s not fun or exciting and… I don’t even get to see you much.” He shyly lowers his head as his blush spread throughout his body. His face was so red it looked like a strawberry and Kei _loves_ strawberries. The tip of his ears were red and his collar were even pink to some extent and he wondered for a brief moment if the blush stops there on his collar.

He looks the mop of silky brown-green hair before grinning (smirk, it’s definitely a smirk) and cupped the boy’s face forcing him to look up at the blond, blush still evident on his face.

“Oh? Is that so?”

Kei didn’t even know that it was a possibility for a human being to be blushing that much. Tadashi’s blush doubled in size and he definitely looked like a stripe strawberry and if Kei didn’t like strawberries (or Tadashi) so much he could’ve found the nerve to tease the boy some more but restrained himself. Blushing this much might not be healthy to his baby or so he thinks.

They were having some very nice quality time out there in the sun so she couldn’t find it in her heart to call out to them. They were practically in each other’s space and if she wasn’t aware of their situation, she’d say that they were a very loving and flirty couple. Not that they weren’t lovely or very flirty or more like her son being very flirty with Tadashi, cupping his face and all looking like he’s about to kiss the boy.

Ah, a mother’s dream, finally coming true and it’s all thanks to this poor, freckled angel and teenage mistakes.

She can’t wait until their wedding. In two weeks, she’s going to wed the two and she sure is happy about it.

“Oi, are you alright?” Kei feels his forehead and he’s hot all over.

Tadashi shakes his head, the motion making him even sicker. “I don’t know, I’m not feeling too good.” At this the smaller boy falls into the blond’s arms, his body going limp.

“Just as I thought. Blushing wasn’t very good for you.” Kei is frowning now. He shouldn’t have teased the boy or made fun of him and watch him turn into a strawberry. He’s pregnant after all so the consequences might be bad for him and the baby. He quickly carries him bridal style and heads inside the palace yelling orders at the guards.

Tadashi wakes up to a pounding in his head and he groans in pain. Immediately Kei is by his side.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly and this takes the brunette by surprise because he’s never heard Kei speak so softly or gently to him before.

“Y-yeah, I think.”

His last comment made Kei frown slightly and Tadashi wonders if he’s in trouble.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing big. Just a mild heat stroke or something from being out too long in the sun. And besides, you're still in your first trimester so your body is still probably trying to recover in order to protect you and the baby. You still have morning sickness and so far from what I’ve gathered you’re starting to crave am I right?”

Kei glared at the blond before him. “What do you mean you _think?_ And _probably?_ Are you just now guessing or what?”

The blond chuckled at Kei’s mild furry. “Calm down, I’m still a student in _training_ so I just want to make sure I have everything right since Doctor Shimizu isn’t here and I’ve never taken care of a pregnant person before, not to mention a male pregnant person."

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kei asks irritated. He’s never want to hit or punch someone this badly before.

“It has a lot to do with everything Your Highness.”

 _How dare he?_ Kei’s sure that he’s about to murder someone in the room, preferably the blond ‘doctor-in-training’ laughing at his own horrible and pathetic comebacks and not a ‘still-sick-as-before’ Tadashi looking at them in concern.

“So? Is that all? If it is, please feel free to leave, you’re giving me a headache.”

The blond doctor sitting across from their bed looks at him, eyes slightly widened, before breaking out into laughter, a hand banging on his knees, a hand holding his stomach and occasionally wiping at his tears.

“You are exactly what he says you are!” He yells mid-laugh.

Kei’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and irritation. So this is what the so called _handsome, assertive, respectful, trustworthy, reliable_ Doctor Shimizu of his is doing in his free time. Talking behind his back.

Kei’s dead glare must have been terrifying if the blond immediately shut up when he saw his face.

He coughed into his hands, still trying to contain his laughter before continuing on. “Sorry about that, it’s just that he’s so accurate about what he says about you.”

“Thank you for informing me of this. Next time I see him, I’ll remind him.”

Tadashi paled at this. “Kei, no!”

And again, the blond broke off into laughter.

It’s amazing how his life can be all sunshine and rainbows for one moment and then the next is full of irritation and annoyance.

One hour and ten minutes later, he’s informed that there really is nothing wrong with Tadashi and it’s just his body still trying to get used to this whole new change process of carrying a baby and to take it easy on himself. The highlight of this ridiculously long check up is that he has the name of this obnoxious ‘doctor-in-training’ and got promises of _“I’ll visit you sometime or if not me, you’ll meet my friend and he’s just as annoying as me or maybe much more so.”_

 _Kinoshita, that damn bastard._ He's going to make sure not to have a fool in his home ever again. He needs to remind himself to let this slip up when Shimizu comes back to check up on them. He’s never going to let him live it down.

By the time Kei finally gets his time to relax it’s already dinner time and he’s grumpier than usual.

“Oh Kei, don’t be so grumpy. You had fun didn’t you?”

“ _Fun?_ Aren’t I a little old to have _fun?_ ” 

“Of course not, seeing you happy makes me happy so fun is no biggie to you or me.”

This only makes Kei frown more.

“You had fun this evening didn’t you? With Tadashi dear?”

How _convenient_ that he just happened to take a sip of his drink _just_ as Tadashi took a bite of his food. Kei spit out water and Tadashi choked around his food, pounding his chest to make the food go down easier and gulping down heaps of water.

“Wh-what do you mean by that?” Kei declared.

His mother smirked at the two. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

This caused the two of them to blush.

In a fit of anger, Kei stood up and walked away from his dinner mumbling about going to sleep or something of the sort.

The queen frowned, not expecting her son to be upset.

“I’ll go check up on him.” Tadashi says unexpectedly.

Before she can decline his offer he was already up and climbing the stairs.

Kei heard a knock on his door and wondered which idiot it is this time until he realised that the idiot on the other side of the door is _his idiot, the one carrying his child, the one with many freckles._

“What?” He almost growled out but that didn’t deter Tadashi one bit, it only made him more determined to see what was wrong with the blond.

“Is everything okay, Kei?”

He wants to retort something snarky, _“Does it look like I’m okay?”_ , but stops himself. He doesn’t want to have to deal with a sad Tadashi. Instead, he opts out for the silent treatment.

“You haven’t even had dessert yet.” Tadashi says and it sounds so _childish_. _Childish_ but _cute_.

He’s at his desk pretending to do something important while Tadashi lingers by the door unsure to go inside or leave.

This irritates Kei a bit because _why would you walk all the way up to my room only to talk to me from a distance_ so he barks at Tadashi to come inside so he does and shuts the door quietly.

Tadashi awkwardly stands by the door. He doesn’t know why exactly the blond is in a bad mood. Like his mom pointed out before, he seemed to be enjoying today well so what went wrong. Sure, maybe he and the nurse guy whatever didn’t hit it off _too_ well with each other but he shouldn’t be so childish about it. The other blond was just obviously trying to have some fun with Kei to lighten up the mood. And maybe he _was_ a little bit _reckless_ trying to escape once again with Kei’s baby but he had good reasons to. Or so he told himself.

“Are you just going to stand there or what?” He barks out again and this time the brunette flinches and Kei doesn’t miss it.

“I-I’ll just go to sleep or something.” With that said he slowly moved across the room and climbed into their bed, snuggling into the blankets and Kei tries not to stretch his neck to see what he’s doing.

“That idiot,” he mutters to himself. “He didn’t even take a shower yet.” He stands up and walks over to the freckled boy under their covers. He pulls down the covers and sees Tadashi already fast asleep.

“How can he already be asleep?” He asks no one in particular but then his brain answers his question. It must be one of the pregnancy symptoms.

Shimizu’s told him about lots of stuff, especially pregnancy symptoms and how they all occur in different forms and times.

Kei dejectedly sighs before brushing a strand of hair away from the sleeping boy’s face admiring his freckles. He didn’t want the boy to fall asleep like he had when he was first here; sad, alone, depressed. He bent down and gently placed a chaste kiss on the his forehead.

The shock of kissing the boy’s forehead was greater than the need to wipe his lips because it just touched another human being and he doesn’t even do that to his own mother (for the last five years that is). He touched his lips and watched the boy toss around in shock. Had he really just kissed him?

God, it’s been only two weeks and how many days and he's already falling so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you guys read that right. Genderbent SHIMIZU!!!! I've come to this sudden realization that Shimizu, if she was a guy, would fit perfectly into the pretty third years category because I mean come one, Suga, Oikawa, Yaku and many more that I'm too lazy to type out. They're all so pretty and hot. Iwa's nice biceps, Kuroo's sexy body, Bokuto's charms, Asahi's glass heart, and lastly, Daichi's thighs! GOsh, they're all so pretty and hot and sexy. I think I'm turning into Yachi here...


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey, although short, ends here. I am sorry guys.

So… I’ve literally spent seven to eight months away from this sight and I still haven't done much… I’m such a disappointment. I know. And I’ve found out recently that… actually, I lied. It’s been awhile that I’ve realised I couldn't write Love Me Like You Do because it’s… a bit too mature for me to write. I’m not exactly eighteen yet so those types of stuff… I felt like I should wait it out you know. That doesn’t mean that I’m not gonna be writing anything though. I’m actually planning to write a lot of stuff. I just wanted Serendipity to be my first multi-chapter piece and I wanted it to be good.

 

In this long sucky journey of trying to figure out this AU fic… I find out that I can’t write an ending or a beginning or a middle to this fic… I know, I know. I suck. I’m sorry guys. I had so much planned out for this AU. There’s so much I wanted to do with it. It was gonna be awesome. I can assure you that.

 

So I decided to just tell you guys what I’ve been wanting to do with this.

 

At first, I really did this just to have more Tsukkiyama Mpreg because let me tell you. There is not enough of them.

 

And to tell you honestly… this wasn’t more of a… plot kind of thing like my Love Me Like You Do fanfic where I knew how to start, how to end, and what I wanted as my climax and how to do twists to my stories to make it interesting, which I am also planning to change up too. Sorry again.

 

It was more of the ships. I seriously had all my damn ships in there. Like, all of them. No kidding.

 

As I’ve probably mentioned before, I was more into the couple's’ side stories and back stories rather than the actual plot because I didn’t know the plot. Or the ending.

 

That got me so hung up. I couldn’t write a beginning to it. I always started off really good but then I think about my couples and it just doesn’t make sense.

 

Most people start with plot and work their way around it but I started with couples first and I became so attached to them that the plots I came up for it… just didn’t make sense. And if I were to tweak it or change it a little, I wouldn’t feel right with it.

 

And I know that I’ve taken a long as break but I think I’m gonna need another one.

 

I just got so busy with school too and then I couldn’t write. When I have writer’s block, I literally have writer's block. No lies. I would go back to old ideas and try to work with it but sometimes I can’t even think of a starting scene or sentence or dialogue.

 

I was in my school’s Marching Band too and we had competitions so I literally put everything aside for that and I’m sorry. That was where I slacked off. My school work kind of piled up and I needed to start focusing on school more once marching season ended. Then I just became stressed and just couldn’t look at my writings for a while and focused on my school activities and stuff.

 

But I felt so bad for my readers. I don’t like it when others abandon their work because damn do I want to read it to the end so I felt that I couldn’t do that to you guys either. But in the end, I did. Because I am NOT ABANDONING THIS BUT I’m not going to be writing anything for this AU for a while. Or maybe like… forever too. So maybe… a hiatus? Sorry, it really sounds like I’m leaving this fic but like… I’m not? I just don’t know what to do with it and once I have everything figured out, whether it be a year or many more into the future, I’m coming back to this.

 

But it’s like… everytime I look at this… I remind myself of how much I wanted to pour my soul into this and I know that it was only two chapters but… I seriously wanted to do so much with this AU. I wanted to use this to introduce another couple or pairing that I found out I liked or thought was extremely cute.

 

Basically, Yamaguchi had to marry Tsukki because he’s obviously pregnant with the fool’s baby but how, many of you asked. And how do they get to that point of intimacy and I’m just like I did not think of that.

 

Anyways, my life aside, Let’s go through what I had in mind for this AU. That’s what I promised you guys in the beginning of this chapter anyways before I got all depressed on you guys. Sorry about that.

 

Obviously, Tsukkiyama is the main pairing. I don’t know why or how but, Yamaguchi is supposedly pregnant with Tsukishima’s kid. It’s a good idea but holy cow was their major plot holes in the story that just didn’t make sense.

 

Why is Tsukki crown prince and not Aki?

 

How did Yama and Tsukki meet?

 

And how in the hell can he tell if it’s his child or not?

 

Like, Dream Walker, why is there so many damn plot holes in your story?

 

Okay, the how did they meet and how do they confirm if it’s Tsukki’s child or not, I can’t answer because I don’t know myself. I know, I’m so shitty and don’t make any sense at all.

 

But the part about why Tsukki is heir to the throne and not Aki, I can explain and it’ll all make sense once we go down the line.

 

To make my story more interesting, or gayer in some words, not that it wasn’t already gay enough but I just love boys to be honest, I genderbent Kiyoyachi because I can and wanted to.

 

I think I made it clear that Kiyo is some smartass doctor that works for the royal family. They were gonna be my second biggest ship in the story. They’re supposed to be moral support for Tsukkiyama when hard times face them.

 

And because I love the under appreciated second years so much, I threw them in as Kiyo’s apprentices. They’re hella cute though, no? But as I keep trying to make everything make sense, these two didn’t make sense and I felt very sad.

 

And of course, all the Karasuno ships are here too.

 

Daisuga has a son I believe. I wanted Suga to be pregnant too instead of them already having a kid but then that would make one too many people pregnant so I’m just like nah, forget it. Daichi is some high ranking soldier/commander and Suga is his beautiful wife and is very respectful and as the eldest he helps guide the younger pregnant babies. I honestly don’t know what Suga’s occupation is but just know that he is highly respected and well known. I don’t know why but he just is.

 

Asanoya is kind of the same as Daisuga where they have a son and it’s cute and stuff. Asahi is also a high ranking officer and Noya works as a tailor. Asahi is pretty much a second in command for Daichi and they are best buds.

 

I think it’s cute to imagine Asahi, Daichi and Shimizu as childhood friends. Like, isn’t that cute?

 

Kageyama is a newbie but does really well so there is an underlying hate there for him from others but he’s really just a big dorky baby like Asahi. He’s engaged to Hinata for political and personal reasons I guess. As the story progress, people of Tsukki’s Kingdom find out that he was born in another country and an enemy one so that causes problems and stirs up a whole nother issue that Tsukki and the crew has to deal with. Let me just tell you… if I knew how to write and how to put my thoughts into words, this would be your breaking point. No lie. Kags gets thrown into Jail, Hinata finds out he’s preggers and it’s just so goddam messy you don’t even want to know.

 

We’re gonna skip Ennotana and go to ships from other teams. Don’t worry, we’ll come back to them.

 

Iwaoi, unsurprisingly, is very angsty and there might be a few tear drops here and there too. I just knew they were going to be that couple, hands down. Oikawa is King to his kingdom but he hides the fact that he’s a carrier because at that time males are looked down or labeled weak if they can bear babies. It’s stupid really and I’m surprised I’m letting that be in my fic since I just love peace and harmony but every story needs it’s ups and downs, right?

 

Iwa-chan is his loyal knight and bodyguard along with Matsuhana and most of the time, the latter are most of the time fooling around but when they get serious, they get serious. They’re Iwaoi’s moral support and right hand men and only one of the few people allowed near their baby.

 

Yahaba is Oikawa’s younger brother in this AU and he’s basically the nanny and Kyoutani is his bodyguard. They fight most of the time but they’re perfect for each other.

 

Kinkuni are soldiers and a part of Oikawa’s small circle of friends and I didn’t come up with a lot things for them… Ooops?  

 

And of course, we can’t forget Watari. He’s Oikawa’s minister because we all know he’s smart and probably the only person who Oikawa can actually be comfortable around or it could just be my headcanon speaking. But look at Watari though… he’s the type of person you just look at and start crying because holy shit you have so much bottled in and he looks the type to just let you cry or talk for days on end and just pat your back for comfort.

 

All I know is that for Iwaoi, at the end of the story, they’d walk on the beach while holding hands and it’s beautiful af. There’s no sunset though because the water is clear blue and kinda looks like their jersey but nonetheless, they are happy and that is my goal.

 

Kuroken. Let’s just say that most of these pairings contain angst. Like, a lot of them. I don’t really know how to go on or start them but I do know that have just had a newborn and it gets all angsty when they have to go to war. It’s because Kenma and Hinata are friends and that opened Kenma’s world. When Kuroo goes to war, Kenma grabs his collar and says to him:

 

“If you are planning to kill my friends, you better come back alive. If you can’t promise me that you won’t hurt my friends, you better win and come back to me. I can’t lose so many people in my life Tetsu, I can’t lose you,”

 

And I swear to God, Kuroo’s never cried that much or hug Kenma that hard ever before in his life.

 

Lev is a soldier under Kuroo’s command and has a thing for Yaku. nuff said. Out of all the pairings, I think it’s safe to say that this one won’t be that bad. Not until I come up with something sad for them in the future if I ever come back to this which I will. Definitely.

 

Bokuaka… is still in the process. All I know is that they’re an ally to Nekoma.

 

Shiratorizawa… I love these guys.

 

Ushiwaka was originally engaged to Oikawa but it was called off for what reason I don’t know but boy am I glad because Ushiten is so canon it hurts. Surprisingly, there’s inner turmoil in Shiratorizawa and Tendou is supposed to be an assassin but the fool falls in love with Ushijima instead and Ushi didn’t have the heart to throw him out.

 

Semishira and Goshiki and Kawanishi are totally in the story too. I just need to think of something for them. If it ever hits me, I’ll come back to this.

 

Now, lastly, these last ships might or might not surprise you.

 

Ennotana actually plays a big part believe it or not. Tanaka is a soldier under Daichi and is married to the lovely Ennoshita who’s a stay at home mom? I’m not too sure but that’s the vibe I get from them. They’re not too angsty but they have their moments. It’s funny though, most of the Karasuno ships in my story don’t have a lot of angst. Some does but the majority of them, not so much.

 

Okay, the reason why this ship is so important is because prior to Tsukki taking the throne, Aki was in fact, next in line to the throne. He was engaged to Saeko but when he left bailed out on them last minute, it didn’t sit too well with the Tanaka family. That’s one of many problems here.

 

So, when Akiteru was supposed to court Saeko, they would walk around the gardens and such and have small talks and stuff and it’s all good until she sees them.

 

One day, she shows up unannounced and wants to surprise Aki and someone tells her that he’s in the garden so that’s where she goes. That’s where she finds Akiteru bandaging this short guy’s bleeding hand but the look on his face… was so gentle and soft and the way he held his hand… as if it was glass, as if it would break with the tiniest of touches, made her chest clench tightly. She can’t see the tiny guy’s face but she can tell from the way his shoulders tremble, this was something intimate and she could never come between them.

 

She understands that at the least and respects Akiteru’s space after that and even roots for them. She has no one in mind but she does know that is she was in his place, she’d probably pick true love too. After that incident, shortie starts to hang around them and they all become friends, or that’s what she hopes cuz shortie always look angry with his steel gray eyes. (I seriously head cannoned that this guy would have golden eyes and when I saw in the OP that he had gray eyes, I almost cried.)

 

It’s all sunshine and smiles until something happens and shortie runs away. That was the first crack. Three days later, Akiteru goes missing right before their wedding. The kingdom goes into a frenzy and Saeko’s parents are mad but she understands.

 

Little Ryuu walks up to her and asks why is she letting this happen and if she is okay with this. She says yes but he doesn’t understand why and she has never told a soul about this because for some reason, being poor and a lower rank just isn’t good enough for rich people.

 

Aki runs away in search for his love and hasn’t found him for six or seven years and gives up and comes back for the throne.

 

This causes problem and Tsukki’s pissed but Aki does it all in good terms.

 

“I’m not here to steal the throne away from you, Kei. I just don’t want you to be burdened by the King’s duties.”

 

“But why, Aki, of all times, now? Why couldn’t you have come back, I don’t know, five years ago? Why now? I’ve finally got my life together and have come to accept what I have to do as future king as you just come back waltzing in like nothing has changed.”

 

“I know you’re angry but I just don’t want you to have to go through what I’ve gone through, Kei. Don’t you love Tadashi? Do you think he would really love to live a life like this? Confined to his room all the time and have his child grow up like this? Like us?”

 

Okay… Aki might sound really selfish but believe me, he kind of redeems himself. Maybe… I don’t know. Honestly, it sounds good but I’m just sad that I won’t know what to write or how to make it sound cool and I’m going to give up on this for a while until I get my life together and learn how to actually write good and you guys will be pushed to the back.

 

I feel bad. But I promise to come back to this. I feel that maybe I just need to grow as an author.

 

I haven’t made it clear but yes, the shortie is the Little Giant and since Furudate hasn’t really talked about him much or even give us a hint of his name, I’m gonna call him:

 

Takeuchi Atsushi.

 

I originally wanted to give him a different last name like Otani or Koizumi but I think it’s obvious that I’m copying someone here (LOL. I love that anime). But I will keep Atsushi though. It’s a cute name. If you guys have suggestions, that’s good too cuz i’m honestly shit at names.

 

And this might be too much for you guys to take in but… they have a kid together??? I know, I know, how is that possible. I also don’t know but I just know that when I thought of curly black hair and a golden pair of eyes, I couldn’t go back.

 

Ironically, Takeuchi and the kid comes back to the kingdom just about the same time as Akiteru comes home too and there’s just so much drama within the royal family but it’s all good because in the end everything is settled and you know who becomes king?

 

Ukai. That lovely old stink is chosen as King. Why? Because he’s been loyal forever and he’s older and he’s more suitable to run the country rather than the two young princes with their own problems and stuff. No one objects to this.

 

Okay, now comes my OC pairing. Ukai and Takeda has three or four sons and I don’t which one it is yet or maybe I never will but just know that one of them likes Shimada and Takinoue’s (the blond guy that everyone lowkey ships with Shimada, yes him) son.

 

Ukai is head of the royal Kingdom’s army and stuff and you already know who his wife is. They have the cutest family ever. No lies.

 

Shimada and Taki guy basically raised Yamaguchi. Well, technically, they didn’t raise him but close enough. Shimada took care of him when he was younger until Yams decided to move out and live his life and then he met Tsukki and nothing was ever the same.

 

I guess that’s the part where nothing made sense either because I originally planned for Yamaguchi to live off on his own away from everything. Maybe in a forrest.

 

And that leaves us with Sakeo. Well, jokes on us because Saeko deserves Haiba Alisa. I don’t know too much about Lev’s sister but… she looks girly. Like those _girl_  girl. I mean, I’m a girl too but most of the time, I am a potato.

 

I’m not too sure about here but I to headcanon Alisa as a tomboy or like a… I don’t know how to explain it but she has like a handsome face and most of the time would play the prince role? Like in plays.

 

Okay, so Saeko actually wears dresses and still has her signature hair but Alisa actually wears uniforms just like the guys with the sword strap on her hip and looks mighty fine and she keeps her long hair but it’s put up into a ponytail and bam! Not gonna lie, I really like this visual. It suits her.

 

If peace ever shines down upon this AU and at the end there's a huge party, Saeko’s gonna be standing alone drinking her wine and Alisa is going to smoothly walk up to her and woo her. Like, she’s gonna bow before the queen, take her hand, the one that doesn’t have the cup of wine, kiss it all the while her eyes are meeting Saeko’s and she smirks.

 

“Since no one wants to dance with this fine lady, may I have this dance?”

 

She could also mean that all the guys at the moment are very gay and has no eyes for a beauty like Sakeo but I want her to sound professional and smooth, something Lev didn’t inherit. Poor Lev. I love the guy though.

 

And then Saeko would stare at her and then laugh and say, “You know, you were never subtle about your feelings to me.” Alisa only grins wider and stands up straighter. “Or about anything, really.”

 

As young girls, Alisa and Saeko were sent abroad to become beautiful and elegant which they still aren’t seeing how they are now.

 

Alisa’s parents didn’t mind so much about their daughter liking girls but their mom just wanted grandbabies so just in case she’s interested in males, she signs her up and ships her away.

 

Saeko’s situation was a must since she was engaged to Aki during that time. She’s bi, I guess. Not too sure about that but I do know that she thought Alisa was funny and cool and admirable.

 

Saeko was in the rebellious group where they would sneak out into the middle of the night, get caught and be punished whereas Alisa was a goody-goody-two-shoes and always had girls flock around her. Like Lev, she has no filters and says whatever comes to mind and if she liked someone, she let it be known. Teachers would always scold her. Sometimes for sleeping during class or trying to get with someone.

 

They kind of became buddies in detention. Alisa because a teacher caught her playing around with some girl, nothing too mature, just touches here and there. Maybe kisses too and Saeko because she broke a window. Savage.

 

I think Alisa was attracted to her appearance but later found out that she had an interesting personality and wanted to know more about her but things happen and lights died out and here we are now in the present.

 

They were one of my most favorite to imagine and think of. It’s just so sweet and pure and cute. I don’t mind girls slash girls but I just prefer guys more…?

 

The whole time I was just like, should I genderbend them too? Because shit would that be hot but I was like nah, that girl academy thingy had a soft spot in my heart.

 

That got me to thinking about if I should also genderbend Natsu but I said no because we should at least have one straight couple right? But they’re also gay too. Not like that but like, they’re happy and cute and just gives off that vibe.

 

My ships wouldn’t be completed without little Natsu and Takeru. I just love them to be honest.

 

And that concludes all that I have come up with for this AU. It honestly sounds like I am abandoning this but… I’m not. I’m just going on a hiatus but I’m still gonna be writing. Just not for this AU because it game me major headaches and stress and I just… want to not have to look at this for a while and it might take a long time until I ever touch this or maybe tomorrow I might want to look at it and come up with something but for the time being, I am not going to be writing for this AU.

 

BUT! you know, if anyone wants to have a go at this, go ahead. I’m not stopping you. I might end up liking it more than mine’s anyways. If I haven’t mentioned this already, I more of a person who comes up with ideas and just wants someone to make a fic out of it. I can’t really do long fics and this was my first try. How far did I get? Just two crappy chapters.

 

I am sorry guys, I have failed you. But again, feel free to take it if you want. And you guys can always message me if you want to too. I’m pretty much free now. Now, I’m gonna have to start reading again. When I say I took a break, I literally took a break. I haven’t been reading for a long time either and I need to catch up with what’s been going on.

I also made a tumblr a couple months back so if you guys also want to follow me but you don't have to if you don't want to, it's nice-girl01. (I've been wanting to change my username but don't know how to. Send help.)

 

It’s funny how I started this out as fluff but I end up making all my characters suffer. But anyways.

 

Thank you for listening to my long rants and ideas. You guys have been good for however long this fic has been up. Thank you for your time, comments, and kudos. This journey hasn't been long but you guys have been kind to me. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. and guess what? I actually reread this and went back to edit some stuff. If there is still some mistake... my bad.


End file.
